Scars
by HighKillerHK
Summary: Tatsumi is late for work....So Watari goes to investigate, but what he see's may change his and Tatsumi's realtionship altogether... TatTari TsuSoka MurOri Continues into Kidnapped
1. Nightmares!

Scars…

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime/manga…..errr….wait I take that back the day I own this is the day I rule the world! This is also my first 'published' fanfic….0o

Summery: Tatsumi is late for work….0o…. So Watari goes to see if he is okay, but what he sees will forever haunt him….

Rating: T…. Because of child abuse….

Genre: Agnst and BL….

Enjoy!

"Brat! You'll never make it out in the real world!" With another slap, young Seiichiro Tatsumi falls to the ground with a thud. Holding back a scream, he bites his lower lip.

Tears slowly made there way down his cheeks, wiping them away with his good hand. (A/N: his other was broken) His deep blue eyes looked up to the dark-clad figure, silently begging for mercy from his fathers beatings.

Tatsumi's father bent down and extended a hand, as if telling him it was ok to leave, but Tatsumi knew better. As if on impulse, he placed his hand in his fathers. Before he knew what was happening, he was thrust against the wall. Screaming as he fell down onto the cold hard floor.

The dark figure walked over to the poor boy, and griped his hands over the thin neck of his sons'. Squeezing, and squeezing, and squeezing, until the body grew cold and fell limp and lifeless in his hands….

TT

Smiling widely, Yutaka Watari, walked down the hallway of the Meifu. Waving at everybody he knew, and some he didn't, he made his way to his bosses office.

'_Oh Tatsumi dear, I wish you had woken me up this morning like you usually do.'_

The blonde thought as he began to come upon his lovers office. Then something hit him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. _'Woah. What was that just now? It felt as though I was stuck with a knife' _Shaking off the feeling, he continued to walk towards the grumpy secretary's office.

Upon arriving, he noticed that it was still locked. _'But Tatsumi is always the first one here. Why is he not here today? He would have at least told me he was going to be out sick, so I could come over and check him out.' _

Worry gets the best of him and he teleports himself, to the brunettes apartment….

TBC

I know its short. But im having a writers block right now and I can't really get the rest done until it goes away…. Plz R&R…… HK over and out… :P


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: Yes I own these wonderful characters just as much as I own the world…. plans the death of Yoko-sama

Genre: angst/romance/BL… (Boy Love for those who may be new to this)

Rating: T….yet more child abuse. (Don't get me wrong, I hate child abuse, but I think Seii-chan was abused by his father.)

Warning: MPreg… (You're going to have to guess who it is) :P

Scars: Chapter 2… dun dun dun dun!

Watari stood there, looking at the sight before him. There on the floor, lay Seiichiro Tatsumi. Glasses broken, blood covering his entire body, eyes open but completely white. He was not breathing.

Quickly, Watari ran to him.

"Seiichiro! Seiichiro! SEIICHIRO!" He screamed. But Tatsumi didn't respond. Becoming drastic, Watari started to force his energy into his lover's weak and lifeless body. "Seiichiro please wake up. You promised that you would never leave me." The blonde man cried.

Warm tears began to make there way down his cheeks. He allowed his body to fall atop Tatsumi's.

He sobbed for at least an hour, until he noticed that he was not alone."Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" The blonde asked through sobs.

"Well can't I even come and visit my own son." A deep and mocking voice replied.

Brown eyes looked up to meet dark ones. "What the hell…."

: In Muraki's lab :

"MURAKI!" With that, Oriya ran into the bathroom to vomit his guts up for the 100th time this week.

Sighing, Muraki Kazutaka got up from his readings (He's reading Tsuzuki's old file again) He calmly walks into the bathroom of the house/lab that he and Oriya now shared.

"Let me guess, morning sickness again Ori-kun." Muraki knew full well that since they first started going out Oriya hated being called 'Ori-kun'. But being the bastard that everyone knew of full well, he would do anything to annoy anybody. Especially his lover.

"Shut the Fuck up! You know full well…" He was cut off when he started vomiting again.

Deciding to have pity on him, Muraki knelt down and held back Oriya's hair. So he wouldn't have to bathe again.

After finishing the normal routine of vomiting, then Muraki holding him to help him relax, then helping Oriya change into his maternity clothing, and lets' not forget the lip lock during changing.

'_Why did I let him cook dinner, I should have known that he would slip something into my food! Now here I am Pregnant!'_ Oriya thought bitterly. But he knew the real reason he let Muraki do this to him, Oriya loved this evil Doctor since they first met. But he still hated the fact that he was going to have Muraki's kid.

The silver haired man saw that his long haired lover was deep in thought and decided to break it by saying. "You're getting fat Oriya."

Muraki pulled his head back in time to dodge Oriya's punch. Grinning like there was no tomorrow, he lent in and kissed him.

Oriya scolded himself for always letting Muraki have his way every time. (I would let him:P)

After releasing Oriya's lips, the silver eyed man pulled his lover's hair back into a pony tail. "So your hair won't collect the vomit." He stated, but Oriya knew better. Muraki loved men in pony tails.

He was forced to temporarily close his restaurant, because of the pregnancy, but for some unknown reason he was not angry at Muraki for this. On the contrary he was actually happy!

Without realizing it, he found himself leaning on his chest falling asleep. The weirdest part was, Muraki was caressing his stomach. They could both already feel the chibi moving since male pregnancies only last about 4 months. The worst part is… he was a week late.

Muraki saw Oriya close his eyes and fall limp in his arms. He caught him and carried him to his operating room. He knew Oriya would fall asleep since he used his mechanical eye to do so. He was also aware of the difficulty this was going to cause. He was going to do a C-section on his lover.

Of course he would need to force an induced labor on Oriya, but was they both fully ready for this?

He walked over to his medicine cabinet and pulled put the IV unit needed to do so. He gently inserted the IV in and waited for it to completely run dry.

: Back in the Meifu :

Slowly Tatsumi began to wake up. Looking to his left he saw that Watari was asleep on the side of his bed. Looking right he saw that he was in the hospital.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself, and Tsuzuki answered.

"Me and Hisoka brought you and Watari here. You were both beaten and bloody by the time we found you two."

Looking to the front of his bed he saw Tsuzuki holding a sleeping Hisoka.

"What happened?" He asked the amethyst eyed man.

"I don't know, Hisoka passed out once entering your apartment."

Seiichiro could tell Tsuzuki was worried about the boy, since they had just come out of the closet and told each other there true feelings for one another.

Beside that though, Watari told them that he was trying to genetically create a baby and he chose Hisoka and Tsuzuki to give him samples he could work with, but if either one of them should pass on the baby may as well.

Tatsumi felt a warm hand wrap itself around his. Which broke him out of his train of thought.

"Watari, are you ok? What happened?" Brown eyes opened and he could plainly see that something horrible had happened to them both.

"Tatsumi….It was your dad, he came and he hurt you.." Watari managed to get out. Before hugging him gently. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…"

Tatsumi stared in horror. "M…my…father?" He stammered. "Watari what did he do to you!"

The blonde shook his head. "It's not important, your who I'm worried about. What happened?"

The brunette's eyes widened as the memories came back. "He was..just…giving me what I deserve."

Everyone in room looked at him confused.

: 3hr's later at Muraki's :

"AHH SHIT! MURAKI!"

The silver haired man awoke from his nap.

Oriya was covered in sweat and screaming his name over and over.

"MURAKI I THINK IT'S AHHHHH TIME!" Oriya screamed and groped the side of the bed, trying to keep from pushing. (Well he is a man)

Muraki grabbed his operating tools and began to numb Oriya's stomach. After testing to see if Oriya could feel anything, he began.

: After the operation (I know but I can't write labor's sorry) :

As soon as Oriya was stitched up he held his arms out to the baby, desperately wanting to hold it.

"Let me clean her ok." Muraki brought her over to the sink and began washing the blood of the screaming baby girl, and cleaning her nose and air passage ways.

Once seeing that she was completely clean, he wrapped her up in a towel and handed her to her mother/father.

Oriya took her and immediately hugged her.

"Muraki she has your eyes." He choked out. Then he let her play with his finger.

"Hmmm she may have my eyes but she has your mouth." Muraki said and smiled down at them both. He knew that this child will have a life worse then anyone because of her heritage, but 'surprisingly' Muraki was going to make sure she and Oriya was happy. (I know he sounds OOC, but I think everybody has a good side, even Muraki. This is the side of him you only see behind the scenes.)

Oriya saw his lover smile, but didn't acknowledge it. Looking back to his daughter he saw she was yawning and closed her eyes then fell asleep. Soon after he followed suit.

Muraki watched as his lover and daughter fell asleep. He felt content knowing that the birthing went well, but then a thought hit him. What would happen if her name should show up on the Kiseki. More than likely the Meifu would send Shinigami after her and he wouldn't allow it. It took him to long to convince Oriya that he truly loved him and not Tsuzuki, and now that they had a child he never wanted to lose them.

He looked at his now sleeping love's and brushed a hair out of Oriya's face and picked him and the baby up and brought them to their room, and laid them on the bed then laid down beside them and slept.

: While at the Meifu :

"Tatsumi what do you mean 'giving you what you deserve'?" They all asked at once. Tatsumi just looked at them and shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it now. I don't think you all should know just right now." With that he fell back asleep. They all decided to leave it at that. Since this is the first time they all saw him look like that. He seemed to be holding a deep painful secret, and was afraid that everyone would hate him if it got out just yet.

"I love you Seii… I'll never hate you." With that Watari fell asleep as well, after climbing in beside Tatsumi, as soon as Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the room and closed the door behind them. "I'll wait until your ready to tell me about your past, and then I'll tell you about mine as well…"

: Owari:

Well I hope you all like this! But don't worry this is just first part of a series I'm writing. Although it may be a while before I get the 2nd part up, since I'm bombarded with School, Moving, Disabled Mother, Bills (Yes we only get my SSI check and I have to pay our bills) and lots and lots of other shit keeping me preoccupied. LOL see you all later…. Now if you could do me a favor and R&R (Well I'm sure you have already Read my story now just Review and I will love you and give you candy) LOL. Oh yeah and Mur/Ori 's daughter's name will show up in the 2nd part of this series… :P your going to have to wait.. evil laugh


End file.
